Sweet
by ShaylaStar
Summary: Hinata and Naruto meet up after a long wait. Will this time apart affect how they feel about each other?


**Sweet**

**Warning to Readers: The characters in this story are really off character. It doesn't fallow the story line either. If you care, don't read this. I don't want any crap from how bad it was. I like _nice _or _constructive _reviews please. Not all writers are perfect.**

I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I'm 15 years old. I am now a Chunin Ninja. I have long hair and wear a lavender shirt with darker lavender shorts. I have lavender eyes and I can preform the famous Byakugan.

_Knock, Knock! _

"I'll get it!" I said. I set down my book and answered the door, figuring it was Neji back from training in the woods. I opened the door and it was suddenly hard to breathe. I felt my heart flutter and my face grow red. Standing in the doorway was...Naruto. Naruto had been gone for a few years and I assumed he had died. He didn't look too much different. He had slightly shorter hair and instead of the blue and orange clothes, he had black replacing the blue. It looked really nice.

"N-Naruto?!" I asked.

"Hey, Hinata. It's been a long time, huh?" He said with his irresistible foxy grin.

"I'm not dreaming?" I asked.

"Nope!" He said. I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had missed him so much and I thought I would never see him again.

"Um...H-Hinata?" He said. I realized what I had done and released him instantly.

"S-sorry." I said.

"Who is it?!" Hinabi yelled from her bedroom.

"A friend! Please come in, N-Naruto." I said. He smiled and walked past me. I closed the door and we both sat on the couch.

"Wow, you've changed." He said, looking me over.

"I have? I-is that bad?" I asked, worried.

"No! You look...beautiful." He said. My heart skipped a beat and I looked away.

_Did Naruto just call me beautiful? I must be dreaming! He has always thought Sakura was beautiful. I don't even compare to her. _I thought.

"Th-thank you." I said, quietly. He smiled. Not his usual smile but a small, loving smile.

"So, I missed your birthday a few times, haven't I?" He said, still smiling.

_Since when has he cared about my birthday? _I asked myself.

"Yeah, but that's okay." I said. He reached into his pocket.

"I got you something." He said. I looked at him, shocked. He was smiling, kindly, and his breathtaking, blue eyes twinkled with joy. He handed me a small, rectangular, mahogany box, about the size of a glasses case. I looked at him to make sure he wasn't joking. I met his blue eyes and saw a side of him that he never had when he was a kid. I saw a kind, loving side. I turned my attention to the little box. I clicked the little lock and opened it and gasped. Atop the rich, black, velvet lining was a diamond covered, golden heart on a silver chain.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I looked at him and he looked worried.

"I...I...I love it." I said as I lunged at him, again embracing him in my arms. I felt him giggle and I sat down regularly and blushed.

"Here, put it on." He said. He took the necklace gently and wrapped his arms around my neck. I looked up and he was only about an inch away from me. I blushed and looked away. He sat back down and smiled.

"T-t-thank you." I said.

"It looks good on you." He said. I giggled.

"So, this is why you came to my house?" I asked.

"That's half of it." He said.

"What's the other half?" I asked, softly.

"Well, I kind of wanted to see you." He said as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Naruto wanted to see me. I __**must **__be dreaming. _I thought.

"R-really?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't, you know, died or anything." He said as his face had a slightly red tint. He looked up at me.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked.

"Oh, her and Sai are going out. Its been almost a year." He said.

"Sai?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke ran off so Kakashi got the group a replacement. He looks like Sasuke to a point and he liked Sakura so it just kind of...well...fell into place." He said. I felt bad for him. I bet it was torture to watch the girl he loves, love someone else. I know it was for me.

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly.

"For what?" He asked. I thought that was a stupid question but didn't pay mind to it.

"I'm sorry that you can't be with Sakura. I know you wanted to." I said. It looked like I had caught him off guard. Unfortunately, Hinabi decided to make herself known. She sat down in the chair.

"Hello." She said to Naruto.

"Hi, Hinabi." He said back.

"You're Naruto, aren't you?" She asked. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"How do you know me?" He asked. I could already feel the sick feeling in my stomach when I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, Hinata talks about you all the time." She said with evil innocence. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Really?" He asked, pointing the question to both of us. I felt my cheeks get redder, if that was possible. I couldn't take it. I got up and walked into my room. I decided it would be best if I wasn't around for this conversation.

_He'll never talk to me again after he's heard Hinabi's lies. At least I still have this necklace. _I thought. I took the golden heart and looked at it. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

_I wonder where he got the money. Maybe it was a gift to him. _I thought. I turned over the necklace and looked at the back. I found there was something carved in the back.

To: Hinata Hyuuga

Love: Naruto

I stared at it for a long while, still amazed at how much Naruto had changed. I then noticed a little latch on the side. I pulled apart the heart and saw two pictures. One on each half. On the left was a picture of me. And on the right, the best picture of Naruto I had ever seen. He had the same loving expression that he gave me on the couch. His blue eyes, locked in a transfixing gaze. A small smile frozen on his perfect face. To me, this look screamed "I love you Hinata". I clicked the heart closed and held it close to me. I decide that I would pass the time by taking a nap. I took the locket off carefully and placed it on my nightstand. I lied down and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I was soon pulled into the mysterious dream world.

Change in point of view (Naruto)

I couldn't take it anymore. Hinabi wouldn't shut up.

"Um...Hinabi?" I started.

"What?" She asked, a hint of annoyance for interrupting her.

"Um...um...I'm kind of here for Hinata." I said, trying not to hurt the little girl's feelings.

"Oh, I see. Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hinabi sang. I rolled my eyes as she skipped out of the room singing childish love songs. I walked into Hinata's room. I was expecting to find her sitting on her bed, waiting for me, but she was dead sleep. I sat at the edge of her bed. She started talking.

Change in point of view (Hinata)

I felt the bed move and I was pulled out of my dream that I would soon forget. That was my least concern. I opened my eyes and thought that I was still dreaming. Naruto's face was an inch from mine. I gasped and sat up strait. He was lying on top of the blankets and looking at me with an amused look.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said, even though I knew that I did.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He asked.

"Wh-what did I say?" I asked, noticing that I was already blushing.

"Well, you said my name a few times and you said something along the lines of 'I never want you to leave again'." He said. I looked away.

"Oh...um...well..."

"Shh. It's okay, I understand." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"B-but what if you do have to leave again?" I asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"That's why I gave you that locket." He said, pointing to the nightstand.

"You're leaving?!" I asked.

"No! At least, not yet." He said. I looked down at my quilt.

"What will I do if you have ot leave?" I whispered, not realizing how much information I was giving away that I had kept a secret for years. I felt his arm around my shoulder and he pulled me into a hug. He held me close and sighed.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hinata, when I was away I realized something." He said as he held me tighter. "I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said. I felt my eyes tear up.

_All I will have are memories. If Naruto leaves again, I might never see him. This will never happen again. _I thought.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked, releasing me.

"No, please, don't let go." I whispered. He obeyed and pulled me closer. He was so warm and safe. I buried my face in his soft, orange and black sweater and cried.

"It's okay, Hinata. I'm here now." He said as he rested his head on top of mine.

"I know. But only for now." I whispered. I felt him laugh silently.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon." He whispered in my ear.

"Good." I whispered back. He let go of me and I felt my heart drop. The only time, and probably the last, that Naruto had ever held me. I bowed my head and refused to look at him as the tears ran down my cheeks. I felt his soft hand on my face. I looked up and he had love in his eyes. He leaned closer and our lips met. My heart skipped another beat and my face burned. He pulled me closer to him and I twined my fingers in his thick, blond hair. The kiss parted and a smile grew on my face.

"Hinata, I want you to be with me. I want you near me and always by my side." He said as he look into my eyes. My heart raced as he said this.

_Naruto wants me? Is this the same Naruto that left?_ I thought.

"Hinata?" He asked when I didn't respond.

"Well...you see..." I said. I fought tears again. I had never been able to tell him that I felt the way I did, never. Now that I got the one chance, I couldn't get it to come out of my mouth.

"If you don't feel the same way, I mean, I can go." He said with worry in his eyes.

"No! Don't go, Naruto, I love you!" I said.


End file.
